The present invention generally relates to electronic communication systems, and more specifically, to message exchange systems that manage responses from multiple recipients.
Some email systems allow a sender to send an email to a group of recipients and allows multiple recipients to respond to the email. In regards to obtaining responses from recipients, often times multiple recipients respond to the email. In some scenarios, a sender may pose a question to a group of recipients via an email message and each of the recipients may respond to the email message with a similar answer and/or respond at about the same time. However, if a sender only wishes to obtain a single answer to their question, obtaining multiple responses may reduce the efficiency of the email system by expending processing and routing resources for undesired email responses.